


Secret Admirer

by cathy_gonzalo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Don't Judge Me, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Why Did I Write This?, a bit OOC, semi-hiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4070680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathy_gonzalo/pseuds/cathy_gonzalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Is it just me or everybody's hitting on Yamaguchi' Tsukishima thought. Also Yamaguchi has a secret admirer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm doing this because, I'm gonna go hiatus on my other work "Boy you got my heartbeat runnning away" and I need something light for my heart.

“Okay! That’s it for today! Good work!” yelled their coach.

“Thank you very much!” shouted back the team in chorus.

After a rigorous practice the boys went to their club room and changed back in their uniforms.

“Yamaguchi let’s go.” Said Tsukishima.

“Wait Tsukki I’m almost done.” Yamaguchi said as we was fumbling through his stuff when something white dropped to his feet when Yamaguchi grabbed his bag. “Huh? What’s this?” The freckled boy said as he picked up the white thing “It’s a letter.”

Immediately the whole Karasuno team put their actions into a halt and looked at Yamaguchi curiously. This made Yamaguchi a little conscious.

“Open it Yamaguchi! ” Hinata said excitedly that he’s already jumping up and down.

“Okay” said Yamaguchi, as he was about to open the letter Kageyama shouted.

“STOP! Dumbass Hinata! What if it’s a death threat and Yamaguchi’s in danger. ” Kageyama said horrifyingly as he smacked Hinata’s head.

“Ow! That hurts Bakageyama, but still maybe you’re right, on second thought don’t open it Yamaguchi.”

“Okay” Yamaguchi said again a little scared now.

“OORRRAAAHHH!!! Let’s go beat up that punk who tried to threaten our first year, no one does that to our first years.” Shouted Tanaka in rage

“Let’s go Tanaka-senpai!” followed by Hinata.

“Calm down you four.”

“Yeah, maybe it’s not a death threat, you’re just over exaggerating.”

Both Kinoshita and Narita are calming Tanaka down, when suddenly they heard someone laugh at the far end of the room.

“Fufufu... It seems that you’re still kids.” Said Noya in a conceited tone. “Can’t you see?! It’s a letter of challenge!!!” bellowed Noya and the four are visibly shocked by this revelation.

“Woah, maybe you’re right noya-san.”

“Idiots” said Tsukishima.

“What did you say Tsukishima?!” roared Tanaka.

“Want me to repeat it.”

“I fucking dare you.”

“H-hey calm down, Daichi is mad now.” Asahi said desperately trying to calm down the group in fear for his life, because of the dark aura lurking behind Daichi’s smiling face.

“Now, now, why don’t we all calm down.” Daichi said clearly pissed now, but still smiling, which makes it even worse for them.

The room was immediately went silent, because everyone know that behind that smiling face there is a demon hiding behind it.

“Maybe it’s a love letter?” Ennoshita said unexpectedly and everyone in the room obviously didn’t thought about it and they turned their heads towards Yamaguchi to confirm it. Yamaguchi is now uncomfortable with all the attention directed to him.

“Why don’t you just look behind the letter to see whose it from.” Suggested Suga. Yamaguchi nods and flip the letter and it says.

_For Yamaguchi Tadashi_

_From: Secret Admirer_

“Well now, looks like Yamaguchi got himself a secret admirer.” Suga said and everyone is now in disarray, but it’s just mainly Noya and Tanaka complaining because they haven’t receive a single love letter from someone. Tsukishima didn’t want to admit it but, he was curious of who could’ve given Yamaguchi a love letter.

“It’s getting late, let’s go home.” Said Daichi.

After all the Karasuno team went in their own ways and said their goodbyes. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi also went in their own way. As they both walk home silently, Tsukishima would steal glances at Yamaguchi like he wants to say something and Yamaguchi can’t help but ask.

“Umm, Tsukki are you going to say something?”

“Not really” Tsukisgima said feigning innocence.

“Okay then, this is my house now, good night Tsukki.”

“Yeah.”

Tsukishima walked home thinking of what yamaguchi said to him _What was I’m going to say to him?_ He even confused himself with his own question and he concluded to not dwell on it too much, because it’s hurting his brain.       


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp here it is

It’s always the same routine followed by Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. They both wake up, but the blonde boy is the one actually going up and the freckled one is still complaining asking for five more minutes. They shower, wear their uniforms and eat breakfast, the only difference is one is in a hurry and the other one is already walking towards that said boy’s house. The blonde would wait outside his house and the freckled one would burst out of the door, and as soon as he was outside he will come towards the blonde and apologize, then the blonde would only shrug it off and say ‘It’s fine.’

But then Tsukishima would notice small changes in the course of the day. As Tsukishima and Yamaguchi made their way to the school they didn’t talk about the love letter from yesterday, instead he just listens to Yamaguchi’s usual chatter. Even though it’s none of Tsukishima’s business he would wait for Yamaguchi to tell him about it, because he can sense that Yamaguchi didn’t want to talk about it for now.

When they arrived at the gym for morning practice, as expected of the idiot duo they were the first to arrive at the gym and when the two noticed Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. Hinata greeted them both while Kageyama just nodded at them and they continued they practice/bickering. Curiously enough the two didn’t ask about the love letter and Tsukishima thought.

  _Maybe they learned all little about minding their own business from suga-senpai._

 One by one the members of Volleyball team came. Tsukishima expected everyone to mind Yamaguchi’s business, but not from Noya and Tanaka. It’s a little weird for the blonde, but it’s good that they don’t pry on anyone’s business. So he assumed that Daichi warned them to let Yamaguchi be. Daichi ordered everyone to do a little warm-up and stretching and in pairs. Tsukishima expected to be Yamaguchi’s partner, but then Suga looms over at Yamaguchi and asked him to be his warm-up partner. Yamaguchi looked at Tsukishima, but the blonde averted his gaze and he can hear Yamaguchi agreeing, then Daichi approached Tsukishima.

“Well then, looks like you’re my partner for today Tsukishima.”

As they went on with their stretches and warm-ups Tsukishima would glance at Suga and Yamaguchi seeing them laugh at each other’s joke. Then the blonde looked at Daichi and said.

“Hey captain, why is Suga-senpai approached Yamaguchi to be his partner? Aren’t you two always together?”

Daichi just laughed at Tsukishima’s question. “Why not? It’s part of strengthening our team’s bond.”

“Yeah, right.”

After the warm-up the coach told them to split the team into two, and they’re going to play a practice match and after that they would focus on their individual strength for the day. Team A consisted of Asahi, Noya, Kageyama, Narita, Ennoshita and Yamaguchi, while team B is Daichi, Suga, Tanaka, Kinoshita, and Tsukishima.

“WE’RE GOING TO BEAT YOU NOYA-SAN!!!”

“IN YOUR DREAM TANAKA, WE HAVE THE ACE AT OUR SIDE!!!”

“WE’RE GOING TO DESTROY YOU!!!”

“OI! QUIT SHOUTING AND START PARTICING!!” shouted their coach.

Even though it was only a practice match, everyone gave it their all not intending to lose. Every receive, spike, block, and toss were full powered, and when Kageyama gave Yamaguchi a good toss to spike it was tem A’s win and they celebrated their small victory, and Kageyama even gave Yamaguchi a word of congratulation and encouragement. Well, this kind of irked Tsukishima a little because first, the king is talking to Yamaguchi and second the king is talking to Yamaguchi.

_Wait? Am I... Jealous? What?_

And the worst part is Yamaguchi smiled at Kageyama, not his usual teasing smile when Tsukishima insulted some of the members of the volleyball team, instead, Yamaguchi showed a smile when-you-were-complimented-and-can’t-hide-it-because-you’re-too-happy-to-hide-it-and-the-whole-world-brightens kind of smile. Tsukishima’s gonna admit, he rarely sees Yamaguchi smile like that and it annoys Tsukishima, because Kageyama is the one who made Yamaguchi smile like that.

When it’s time for them to have their own practice Tsukishima was going to ask Yamaguchi to practice with him, but instead, he was beaten by Noya who came running towards Yamaguchi to practice with him his serve and Noya’s recive. Hearing Noya’s offer made Yamaguchi more enthusiastic with practice so agreed immediately much to Tsukishima’s dismay. When Tsukishima looked at Yamaguchi he showed that kind of smile again to Noya and this made Tsukishima’s frustration grow bigger, all this time he considered that kind of smile Yamaguchi made are especially just for him; he didn’t expect himself to be really jealous of it. So instead he went to the middle blockers to let out all his rage and practice vigorously.

At the end of morning practice Yamaguchi and Tsukishima was about to leave when Hinata and Kageyama approached Yamaguchi.

“Yamaguchi, could you practice with us at  lunch break” Hinata asked.

“Huh? Why all of a sudden?” the freckled boy asked.

“W-well because I want to know how the Grand King deflected your jump float serve, so can you practice with us? Pleeeeaaasssseeeee.”      

“it will be a great help if you join.” Kageyama said.

“Well...” Yamaguchi looked at Tsukishima as if he’s asking for permission to go.

“Tsukishima could come to if you like” Hinata interjected.

“I don’t care if you go Yamaguchi, and I’d rather not waste my time practicing with the two idiots.”

“What did you say Tsukishima?!” Howled the two.

“Beat it idiot duo, let’s go Yamaguchi.”

“O-oh okay, Well then see you at lunch Hinata, Kageyama.” The freckled boy said as he followed the blonde boy.

When they got into their classroom, Ymaaguchi was arranging his things when he felt something odd under his table and when he pulled it out it was a French fries and there was a card along with it.

_For Yamaguchi Tadashi  
Hope you like it _ ♥    
\- _S.A_

“Uwa Yamaguchi-kun you have a secret admirer how nice, but, it’s too bad the fries are now all soggy.” Said her classmate behind him.

“No, it’s alright I actually prefer soggy fries.” Yamaguchi said as he smiled fondly at the given fries as a token of affection of that certain someone.

“Lucky then.” Chirped the girl

“Yeah.”

Tsukishima can’t help but look at Yamaguchi with the way he smiled, but he immediately looked away and put on his headphones. The class went on and Tsukishima can’t focus on the lecture he is either writing gibberish on his notebook or looking at Yamaguchi concentrating on the lecture. Lunch break came and so is Hinata and Kageyama.

“Yamaguchi let’s eat lunch together, then we can practice.” Hinata said.

As Yamaguchi stood up he looked at Tsukishima and said.

“Tsukki come with us. Well it’s okay if you don’t want to, but I’d be great if you could join us, you don’t have to practice you can’t just listen to music outside or read a book or something...”

Yamaguchi is very persistent not to leave Tsukishima behind.

“Ehhh. Tsukishima’s coming; I thought he doesn’t want to. Nee Yamaguchi let’s go.” Hinata whined

“We’re wasting time here.” Kageyama said.

Tsukishima stood up towering over Hinata. “Looks like I’ve changed my mind shrimpy, I’m coming along, but I’m not going to practice with you three.”

“Okay. Thanks Tsukki!”

Lunch break consisted of the usual bickering of Kageyama and Hinata, with a little of Tsukishima’s sarcastic insults and Yamaguchi backing him up. When they finished eating, they started their practice. Time flies and all Tsukishima can see is the ball is flying away at them or hit the one of the two’s faces. 15 minutes before the end of lunch break Hinata, Kageyama, and Yamaguchi discussed how awesome Yamaguchi’s serve was and evidently Yamaguchi would blush a little for the compliment. Tsukishima is lying on a tree watching the three of them talk casually and when Tsukishima stand up, he called up to Yamaguchi and says break times over. Naturally the freckled boy would come running towards him but Hinata held Yamaguchi’s sleeve to say something.

“Yamaguchi, let’s do this again tomorrow.”

“Okay, you can bet on that.” Yamaguchi said then casting a big smile on his face.

 When they made their way back to the classroom the class immediately began and as time flew by, it’s already time for practice. The coach gathered the team he said the practice today will be the same in the morning. This time Tsukishima is determined to practice with Yamaguchi. When he turned his head towards Yamaguchi, he was already dragged away by Noya. Then again he was stuck with the other middle blockers. When the practice ended the team went to the locker to change and Yamaguchi didn’t found a letter this time it was a bottle of pocari sweat with a note attached to it.

_For Yamaguchi Tadashi_  
Keep up the good work  
-S.A

“That is one dedicated admirer of yours Yamaguchi.” Ennoshita said.

“Yeah, and earlier he/she even gave me fries in my lunch break.” Yamaguchi added.

“Well, he keeps a good work covering his tracks.”

“Ennoshita-senpai when you say it like that it sounds like a murder.”

“It is? Well never mind that.”

When they all went to their respective ways, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima are walking with Yamaguchi telling him his day and even though Tsukishima is with him the entire day. When suddenly rain starts to fall.

“AH! The weather said it’s not gonna rain today” Yamaguchi said as they run for the nearest shelter they found. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima took out their towels and and wipe themselves. The blonde noticed that Yamaguchi’s hair is sticking out more than usual, so he reached for Yamaguchi’s head to smoothen it out, while Yamaguchi just looked at him curiously and asked.

“Umm... Tsukki what are you doing?”

  “You’re hair is sticking out and it bothers me, so I’m smoothening it.” Tsukishima said still not giving up on Yamaguchi’s hair.

“Oh.”

Tsukishima is still holding Yamaguchi’s hair and when Tsukishima looked down on Yamaguchi he saw the freckled boy with his relaxed face and his eyes closed clearly relaxed with Tsukishima’s hand. When suddenly Tsukishima heard Yamaguchi chuckle.

“Tsukki, that tickels.”

“Almost done... There.”

“Thanks, Tsukki” The dark haired boy and for that Tsukishima get’s to see Yamaguchi smile, not for someone but for him and he felt a tug on his chest when Yamaguchi smiled at him.

“Oh uh no problem.”  

“Tsukki we’re close to my house if we run we’ll be there in less than 2 minutes.”

“Sure”

And so they run to Yamaguchi’s house, and when they got there Yamaguchi was going to invite Tsukishima in, but Tsukishima refused.

“Are you sure Tsukki?”

“Yeah, just lend me your umbrella for a while my house is already close by.”

Yamaguchi looks like he wanted to protest, but instead he gave Tsukishima an umbrella and a towel.

“Well then, good night Tsukki.”

“Night.”

Tsukishima went out again in the rain and this time he remembered Yamaguchi’s peaceful face Yamaguchi made and it made Tsukishima’s heart skip a beat.

_What’s wrong with me?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the positive reviews everyone I love you all.

The next day Tsukishima as always is waiting for Yamaguchi to come out of the house, eventually when Yamaguchi came out, he not feeling his usual self.

“Yamaguchi let’s go we’re going to be la-. Wait are you alright?”

Tsukishima can see the freckled boy looking exhausted, pale, dark circles under his eyes, and looks like he’s going to pass out. The blonde may not seem like it, but he’s very concerned about Yamaguchi.

“I’m fine Tsukki, I can live through the day.” Yamaguchi said waving his hand frantically to emphasize that he’s fine.

Still Tsukishima is not convinced by it when Yamaguchi had a coughing fit in front of him. Instead he pressed his forehead against Yamaguchi to check his temperature.

“You have a fever, go back and rest.”

“No, I don’t, it’s just a slight one and I’ve already drank medicine so I’ll be fine, you worry too much Tsukki.”

The blonde can’t argue with Yamaguchi anymore, because they’re going to be late if they don’t walk to school now.

“Fine, but don’t come crying to me if you pass out.”

“Yes, mom.”

“You should be saying that to Suga-senpai”

The boys went to practice late and they can see a dark miasma forming behind Daichi.

“We’re sorry we’re late.” Tsukishima nonchalantly said.

“We’re sorry.” Followed by Yamaguchi who can’t even look at Daichi’s eyes.

“You bet your ass you are.” Daichi said.

Daichi was supposed to give the two of them a good scolding, when he noticed Yamaguchi looking pale.

“Yamaguchi, are you alright? You look pale.” Daichi said and with that everyone looked at Yamaguchi and they can see clearly that the pinch server is really pale and weak and they halted their practice to ask Yamaguchi how he’s feeling.

“Yamaguchi, are you alright?“  
“What happened?”  
“You should’ve taken a day off.”  
“Do you want some medicine?”

Yamaguchi was overwhelmed by all the questions, but all in all he was happy that his teammates are concerned of him.

“Yes, I’m fine, please don’t worry about me.” The freckled boy said.

Daichi came closer to Yamaguchi to which Tsukishima raised an eyebrow and the captain touched the pinch server’s forehead and checked his temperature.

“Are you sure? You’re kinda hot, you can take a day off you know.”

“Thank you, but I’m really fine, thank you all for your concern.”

“If you say so.”

With that they continued their practice. As expected Yamaguchi is a little off with practice, but he continued. While Tsukishima’s worries grow so is his jealousy, because Yamaguchi is sick today, the team is extra caring and at the same time clingy to Yamaguchi. In instances like Ennoshita will hold hold Yamaguchi’s hand and shoulder prevent him from falling down. Tanaka will give Yamaguchi water from the cooler, Hinata and Kageyama would sometimes get the ball for Yamaguchi and will constantly ask if he want something and Suga will dote on him and ask him every now and then on how he’s feeling. Tsukishima knows that they’re only doing it because Yamaguchi is sick, but he can’t shake of the feeling when a particular incident happened.

They were practicing receives as usual and the spikers for today are Tanaka and Asahi. All they gotta do is one will spike and the other will receive, when it’s Yamaguchi’s turn his vision is now blurry and he feels wobbly now so, when he was about to receive Asahi’s spike the ball landed on his face. Everyone was completely shocked when Asahi hit Yamaguchi’s face and they circled Yamaguchi; they are all mortified because Yamaguchi is not waking up. Tsukishima’s heart was racing and he can’t think straight, because when you get hit in the face with a ball you usually get up and say ’ouch!’ and bitch about how it hurts, not pass out.

It’s a good thing that the teacher was there to calm things down. First he instructed everyone to give some air to Yamaguchi and then someone would take him to the infirmary. Tsukishima would gladly oblige, but Asahi is already carrying him bridal style and the ace cried out.

“I’LL TAKE HIM TO THE INFIRMARY!”

The next thing they know Asahi is already running outside the gym. After a few minutes they’ve composed themselves and continued their practice. Tsukishima can’t focus on practice because he’s still worried about Yamaguchi. Tsukishima knows that it’s not the right time to be thinking of this, but he’s jealous at Asahi, he was supposed to carry Yamaguchi like that and take care of him for some time and all would be fine, but instead he was beaten to it by Asahi and he feels a little defeated. Finally when Asahi came back, he said they called Yamaguchi’s parents and he was going home to rest, and that put everyone at ease.

Break time came and Tsukishima thought about the times when Yamaguchi would fret over him and take care of him when he’s injured or sick. The blonde just thought about it, but Yamaguchi really did care for him the entire time more times than Tsukishima could do for him so Tsukishima decided that he will skip the day and visit Yamaguchi after practice.

After practice the blonde hurriedly changed his clothes and excused himself and dashed out of the gym. He knows this time he wants to take care of Yamaguchi like he did to him, and when Tsukishima got into Yamaguchi house he spotted Yamaguchi’s mother.

“Mrs. Yamaguchi!” Tsukishima called out.

Mrs. Yamaguchi looked left and right to see Tsukishima coming towards her.

“Oh! Kei-kun aren’t you supposed to be in school.”

“Well... I kinda skipped this one today, anyways how is Yamaguchi?”

“That boy got himself a high fever because he pushed himself. I was going to take a day off and take care of him and he said that he can handle it and insisted that I go to work so I just made him some porridge and all. Honestly, that boy is too caring for others he tends to forget that he needs to take care of himself.” Mrs. Yamaguchi said.

“If you like I could take care of him for you Mrs. Yamaguchi.”

“Really? Thank you very much Kei-kun.” Mrs. Yamaguchi said very grateful to Tsukishima.

“No problem Mrs. Yamaguchi”

“Please take care of my son, well then, I’ll take my leave.”

“Take care Mrs. Yamaguchi.”

Mrs. Yamaguchi made her way to work and Tsukishima got inside the house and went upstairs as quiet as possible, but when he was supposed to open the door he heard Yamaguchi called his name weakly.

“...Tsukki?”

“There goes my stealth mode.”

“Tsukki we’ve known each other since 4th grade, how could I not know when you’re coming upstairs or not, and by the way, why are you here, class isn’t over.”

“I skipped, also I saw your mom earlier and she left me in charge to take care of you.”

“Really? No need for that Tsukki, I already took my medicine earlier, so I’ll be fine once I’ve got enough sleep.” And suddenly Yamaguchi was in a coughing fit and Tsukishima rub circles on his back and gave him some water.

“That’s what you also said earlier, here.”

“Thanks, Tsukki.”

“Whatever, go back to sleep.”

“Yes, sir.”

Meanwhile while Yamaguchi is asleep Tsukishima would play some light music, change Yamaguchi’s towels, play games, and just watch him sleep. When the freckled boy wakes up, the blonde boy gave him some porridge and medicine. Tsukishima asked Yamaguchi what he wants to eat, because he’s going to buy them some snacks.

“Yamaguchi, I’m going out for a while, what do you want.”

“Ice cream.” Yamaguchi answered.

“Of all the things that you want to eat, you want to eat Ice cream?”

“Yes, I want something sweet and clod, like ice cream.”

“Fine. What flavour?”

“Choco.”

“Okay, just sleep or something, just don’t die on me.”

“I won’t I promise.”

“Okay, I’ll be going now.”

Tsukishima was going to grab his wallet in the table when he saw a guy with a face mask wearing a cap and a sunglasses and a jacket. The blonde dashed down the stairs to see who it is, because that guy is shady as fuck and he leaves something on the front door at Yamaguchi’s house and when Tsukishima reached the door and got out the man was already running away. When Tsukishima looked down it was a plastic bag contained with energy drinks, medicine, canned soup, and some sweets and also a note.

_For Yamaguchi Tadashi_  
Get well soon  
-S.A

Tsukishima is now suspicious of this secret admirer. _Who the hell is he?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are always appreciated.
> 
> c'mon give it to me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again It took me some time to update but, hey school is important.

The blonde boy grabbed the bag and checked if there’s something suspicious inside of it. Before he locks the door, he looks left and right to see if anyone’s in vicinity. Tsukishima neglects the idea of going out now, because he worries that if he goes out the man will go back and do nasty stuff to Yamaguchi, and so Tsukishima went back to Yamaguchi’s room.

_What if it came to Yamaguchi while I’m not around? I wouldn’t forgive myself if that happens._  Tsukishima thought as he went up the stairs.

“Oh Tsukki! You’re back, that was fast.” Yamaguchi said. The freckled teen sensing his distress can’t help but ask. “Tsukki , are you alright? You look like you’ve witness a crime scene.”

“You bet your ass I am.” Tsukishima said as he presented a plastic bag in front of Yamaguchi’s face “Here you’re ‘secret admirer’ gave this to you and when he noticed that I was going to stop him he dashed out like a maniac, there’s stuff in there but no ice cream though.”

Yamaguchi looks slightly disappointed for the absence of ice cream, but shrugged it off since it has sweets in it. “Oh yeah, by the way Tsukki, did you see the face of my secret admirer?”

Now that Tsukishima thought about it it’s the first time that they’re going to talk about Yamaguchi’s secret admirer and he won’t let it pass easily. The blonde teen is now recalling as much as he remember in the masked face.

“Male, tall, wears shades, face mask, and jacket, also a cap. I think he’s also dark haired.”

“Tsukki that’s not helping, but I guess at least I know it’s a guy...?” the freckled boy sighed.

“That’s all there is, so basically he looks like a criminal.”

“Tsukki stop! I don’t want my secret admirer to be portrayed as a creepy stalker.”

“Well he kind of is, and if we’re going to talk about this secret admirer business, better start now.” Tsukishima insisted.

Yamaguchi heaved a sigh and surrendered to Tsukishima’s demand “Fine Tsukki, but I want tea first.”

Tsukishima is a little irritated that his friend is just ordering him round, but he still can’t refuse, so he’s a little irritated at himself too “fine.” After Tsukishima made the tea and placed it in front of Yamaguchi, the freckled boy took a sip and simply says “shoot.”

“When did it started?”  
“Two days ago, I think.”  
“Do you have any idea who it is?”  
“nope.”  
“How many letters have you been receiving?”  
“many, I didn’t bother counting it.”  
“give it.” Tsukishima said demandingly as he extended his hand.  
“but...”  
“Give.it.”

Yamaguchi, defeated gave the letters and noted to Tsukishima “Just don’t rip, or burn or anything that will ruin the notes and letters.”

“fine.”

“Wait, are you seriously planning on destroying them?”

“no.”

And one by one Tsukishima read the one’s he haven’t known yet and as expected they were some cheesy pick up lines and some are suggestive one and even specifically made it volleyball related.

_Are you a volleyball? Because I’d dive for you anytime._  
Those spandex really make your ass look better than usual  
I saw how you serve that, why don’t you serve up your number next?  
I see you’re good at receiving balls, wanna receive some tonight?  
I may play short, but I go deep.

Seeing this  makes the blonde cringe and want  to gouge his eyes out for seeing  this. “Yamaguchi... you know that he’s sexually harassing you via letters, right?”

“Really? I don’t really think so, I think it’s sweet.” The freckled teen said nonchalantly while munching on some sweets.

“That’s it, I’m burning them.”

“Wait! Tsukki stop! You promised!”

Yamaguchi shouted as Tsukishima collected the letters and puts them in a box. Yamaguchi looked at Tsukishima all puppy eyed to prevent him from destroying the letters. The blonde heaved a heavy sigh.

“Give me one good reason not to burn this god awful letters.”

The freckled boy hesitated to answer first but in order to save them he mustered up all his courage. “W-well, because it’s my first time receiving such things and somehow it encourages me to better at things that I love and I know that someone out there is encouraging me.”

Yamaguchi shut his eyes in embarrassment and when he opened one of his eyes he saw that Tsukishima his handing him back the letters.

“You know that he is not the only one supporting you right?”

“I know... It’s just that...I feel special.”

The taller one just looked at him thinking on what he should say, but he just leave it at that, in the end they end up in a suffocating silence.

“I’ll make us some food.”

“Y-yeah sure thanks Tsukki.”

Before Tsukishima walks out of the room he looks back at Yamaguchi and says. “If you that way then I won’t interfere with it, just make sure that it’s not some creepy stalker you’re attracting.”

The freckled boy just looked at him for a moment and smiled. “Are you jealous Tsukki? ” Yamaguchi said jokingly.

Tsukishima looked at him with squinted eyes. “What?”

“Joking! I was joking!” Yamaguchi frantically

“Whatever I going to make some soup.”

“I want chicken soup.”

“fine.”

The time when Tsukishima closed the door he stopped functioning properly and blushed hard.

 

     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to create pick up lines so I've search some of it. and so thank you pickuplinesworld.com please don't sue me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukki is jelly over everything. lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No excuse for the lateness, but still. sorry bruh/sis

The next day after all that has happened Yamaguchi is now completely back to normal and now ready to go to school again, with Tsukki and his mom gave a close eye on him 24/7. As Yamaguchi step out of the door and bid farewell to his mother he saw a blonde boy wearing headphones around his neck waiting for him outside of his house.

"You're late." Tsukishima said nonchalantly.

"Sorry Tsukki, my mom reminded me with a bunch of stuff before she let me go."

"It's fine, let's go."

"Okay Tsukki" chirped Yamaguchi.

While they were walking towards the school grounds, Tsukishima kept stealing glances towards the boy beside him and affirming that he's in good condition. The blonde observed the freckled boy a lively, chirpy, and a little awkward, but that's Yamaguchi's usual self, so it puts Tsukishima at ease. As they were headed to the gym, all of the team members were already there to their surprise they looked at each other with confusion painted on their faces. _What the hell is going on in here?_ Thought Tsukishima. While both are standing in confusion, Hinata spotted the two and called them out while running towards them.

"Tsukishima! Yamaguchi! You’re here."

With that, the other members including the coach and teacher look towards the door where the both of them stood, making Yamaguchi a little uncomfortable.

"Of course we would be here, idiot." Tsukishima said to Hinata, while Yamaguchi laughed.

"GEH! Mean!"

Then the orange haired boy approached he freckled boy cautiously as if he'd done something wrong. The he looked at Yamaguchi with concern in his eyes and spoke to him.

"Yamaguchi are you alright now?"

Yamaguchi's looked at Hinata and smiled. "Yeah I'm alright now, thanks for asking." Then he grinned at Hinata to confirm that he is in fact, alright.

Hinata understood what he meant and run towards the others shouting 'He's fine now!' and everyone visibly sighed with relief. Daichi as the captain he is ordered everyone to go back to practice and Daichi together now with Suga approached Yamaguchi.

"I'm so glad you're fine now! We were so worried because you fainted and we don't know what to do and-and-" Suga fretted on what he's going to say to Yamaguchi recalling the past, when Daichi clapped his back.

"Don't panic too much Suga, he's fine now." Daichi assured Suga.

"You're right. I'm really glad you're fine now Yamaguchi." Suga said then smiled at Yamaguchi.

"Thank you Suga-senpai, Daichi-senpai, and also sorry." The freckled boy said

"It's fine now, although w really panicked for what happened, especially Asahi, since he's the one who hit you, and he practically carried you and ran to the infirmary" Daichi chuckled remembering Asahi's panicked face.

"Really, then I should go and thank him for what he did."

"He's over there with Noya." The raven haired boy said pointing towards Asahi and Noya practicing their spikes and receives. Yamaguchi jogged towards them and talked with the both of them.

Tsukishima feels somewhat irritated every time Yamaguchi would talk to someone, for example, right now; he's talking to Asahi thanking him for bringing him to the infirmary. The blonde thought that Daichi is gone now with his captain duties, but lo and behold he's standing behind Tsukishima and whispered in his back using an eerie voice.

"Tsukishima why are you still standing there, go now and practice."

The voice of Daichi gave him shivers and walked away fast, and started practicing.

"You're too hard on him Daichi." said Suga.

"That's how they learn Suga."

"Aren't you going to scold me for not practicing?" Suga said in a playful voice.

"You want to?" said Daichi now looking at Suga.

"Hmmm... Maybe later."

"That I can do."

* * *

 

After class and parctice th caoch dismissed them and Daichi annouched to the team that he's going to treat everyone meatbuns bacause Yamaguchi is all better now. Of course everyne cheered because Ythe freckled boy is now alright and also they'r getting free meatbuns. When they got into the store and bought meat buns Yamaguchi was getting particularly cold.

"It's kinda cold out here nee Tsukki?"

"Tch, I told you on the phone to bring your scarf. now look what if you caught a cold?"

"Sorry Tsukki."

Tsukishima is a little frustratd at himself that he also didn't brought his scarf with him and if he did he would lend it to Yamaguchi and in return h will be rewarded with a sweet smile of his and a shy 'thank tsukki' with a little blush on his face, but no. Whilst Tsukihsima is contemplating for his abscence of his scarf. Ennoshita already offered his scarf to Yamaguchi, and that broke Tsukishima's daydream.

"Here Yamaguchi you can borrow mine, I'm not as cold as you are right now." Ennoshita said handing the scarf to Yamaguchi.

"Eh? Ah, no thank you Ennoshita-senpai, I think you might need it or something, besides I'm not really that cold." Yamaguchi said fretting over a scarf.

Ennoshita just chuckled and wrapped the scarf around Yamaguchi's neck and said "Don't be silly, you were shivering when I saw you, just take it okay, you can just give it to me tommorow."

"Okay, Thank you Ennoshita-senpai." Yamaguchi muttered feeling a little warm inside.

Slowly but surely Ennoshita hooked his arms around the freckled boy and talked to him about volleyball.

Tsukishima just stood there staring at the two casually talking while Ennoshita's hand is still resting on Yamaguchi's shoulders, he cursed himself for being too slow and stupid, that instead of daydreaming he should've done something, not just standing and thinking about nonsense. When Tsukishima glanced at Yamaguchi and Ennoshita, Ennoshita looked at him and smiled smugly at him like hes mentally saying _'I'm going to steal him from you.'_ That triggered Tsukishima's nerves and said _bring it_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friend feel free to comments. c'mon do it. DO IT!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ppl I'm on semi-hiatus so don't expect to much from me.

Tsukishima is really irritated at everybody including himself, because it’s been days since that so called secret admirer appeared in Yamaguchi’s life and f it appears on the freckled boy’s life it also affects Tsukishima _, its called domino effect, I think. With his stupid cap, stupid sunglasses, stupid jacket, and stupid black hair- wait...black hair?_ Now that he thought about it _Ennoshita-senpai also has black hair, and he’s kinda touchy with Yamaguchi these days, and he also lent his scarf to Yamaguchi and put his arms around his shoulders..._ The more he thought about it the more it made sense to Tsukishima.

“Ennoshita-senpai is the secret admirer.”

Now that he has a suspect to his suspicions his mind is set on confronting Ennoshita tomorrow. The blonde texted Yamaguchi indicating that they will leave early tomorrow.

From: Tsukki  
To: Tadashi

Yamaguchi we’re going to school early tomorrow get up early.

From: Yamaguchi  
To: Kei

Ehhh why? Tsukki you know it’s hard for me to get up early (X ^ X)

From:Tsukki   
To: Tadashi

Fine, then I’ll be leaving first.

From: Yamaguchi  
To: Kei

EH?! Wait Tsukki I was only joking... fine I’ll get up early. (=3=)

From: Tsukki  
To: Tadashi

From: Yamaguchi  
To: Tadashi

Btw Tsukki Kinoshita, Narita and Ennoshita-senpai invited me to go to Mcdo tomorrow so we won’t be going home together tomorrow

_Ennoshita..._ Tsukishima thought bitterly as he clenched his phone tight in his hands.

Tomorrow came and they went on an early walk to school still drowsy from the lack of sleep, the freckled boy beside him yawned as they walk and asked

“Tsukki, why are we even going to school early anyway? It’s not like there are people there now and to top it all off it’s cold.”

Tsukishima already knows that his actions right now is stupid, but with all the things that’s been happening lately, he can’t just sit down and do nothing. “I just want to beat that idiot duo in coming to practice today.” Tsukishima lied.

Yamaguchi knows that Tsukishima is lying, because in the past years that they’ve been together as friends, Yamaguchi knows how to reads his friend’s face well. “Tsukki is something wrong? Cause lately you’ve been looking bothered more than usual.” A moment of silence stretched between them and all Tsukishima could say is “It’s nothing.”

Yamaguchi knows not to push any further but it saddens him that his friend can’t trust him with his problems; and so the rest of the walk is silent with Tsukishima thinking too much of Yamaguchi’s secret admirer not noticing his downhearted friend.

When they arrived at the gym the doors are locked how it dawned to the blonde that he doesn’t have the keys.

“Umm... nee Tsukki do you have the keys?”

“...no”

How can Tsukishima forget the one thing that’s very important in this situation, and to top it all off the one who is assigned on handling the keys today is Ennoshita. _Stupid..._ Yamaguchi sensing Tsukishima’s pissed nature feels the need to say something to soothe the blonde’s mood.

“W-well it’s still early, do you want to grab some coffee?”

Tsukishima looks up at Yamaguchi and instantly his mood lightens. It may not look like it, but, Tsukishima feels grateful that someone like Yamaguchi came into his life and sticks beside him all the time even though he was being an asshole to everyone.

“Sure.”

The two went to the convenience store to buy an already made coffee. They waited at the front door of the gym; Tsukishima thought it’s a good idea to talk about all that’s been bothering him for a while, but he doesn’t have the guts to talk about it, thankfully Yamaguchi does.

“Tsukki.”

“What?”

“I’ve never really said it haven’t I? Well here it goes... thanks.”

“For what?”

“For everything that you’ve done, you’ve taken care of me when I was sick, you protected me from some bullies and you stuck with me till now.”

“Idiot, that’s what friends are for.” When Tsukishima said these lines something felt odd when he said the friend _Do I still consider these feelings as friendship?_ He looked at Yamaguchi and saw him smiling at him _Well whatever it’s a nice feeling_  

“That was kind of cliché isn’t it?” Yamaguchi said

“Beats than nothing.” They laughed at that moment and Tsukishima thought that if Yamaguchi can talk about his feelings, so can he.

 “Yamaguchi”

“Yeah?”

“Lately how’s the secret admirer thing going?”

“You know still going at it.”

“Really?” Tsukishima asked curiously

“Yeah and sometimes I find various stuff from lockers to desk it’s kind of amazing when you think about it.”

“If he confesses to you would you say yes?”

Tsukishima is hopefully thinking that Yamaguchi would say no to his question, but then the freckled boy looked at him with disbelieving eyes

“Are you serious Tsukki? Of course not, why would I say yes to someone I didn’t even met.”

“Thought so.” The blond said “If by chance that you already know this person would you say yes?”

Yamaguchi thought about it or a while and answered “Maybe.”

Tsukishima didn’t press the questions any further, because more than that then he could break his apathetic facade of his. “I’m just worried that you might end up with someone not deserving for you.”It’s hard for the blonde boy to openly express his concerns to Yamaguchi, but every once in a while he will do it for the freckled boy. After he expresses his thoughts Tsukishima heard a light chuckle coming from the other boy “What?” he said a little annoyed.

“Well... It’s that the thing that’s been bugging you.” Yamaguchi inquired.

“Yeah, so?”

“Nothing” Yamaguchi said frantically waving his hands. Afterwards he stared at the ground and continued “It’s just- it’s rare to see you like this, but I’m glad that you talked about this to me. I thought that you would be keeping things like this to yourself, and in the end it’s about me surprisingly.”  

“Yamaguchi...” Tsukishima can’t find any words to say to him.

“Well, you know what they say beats than nothing right?”

After that they settled in a comfortable silence. When a certain someone called out their attention.

“Someone’s early.” Ennoshita said.

“Ah Ennoshita-senpai good morning.” Yamaguchi said cheerily

“Morning” said Tsukishima curtly.

“Good morning, you two are early today, what’s the occasion?”

The two didn’t speak about it, because 1. Yamaguchi doesn’t even know why they are even early and 2. Tsukishima doesn’t want to talk about it. Ennoshita is a little curious, but lets it go nonetheless.

“Well since you two are already here, why don’t you help me set up the equipments?”

“Sure.” Said Yamaguchi.

While Tsukishima and Ennoshita are seeting up the nets, Yamaguchi was about to offer help when Ennoshita declines.

“Ennoshita-senpai, Tsukki dou you need some help with those? I’m done placing the volleyballs.”

“Thanks Yamaguchi, but, could you just get the score cards, I think Shimizu place them in the storage room.”

“Sure, I’ll be right back.” The freckled teen trotted towards the storage room. Whereas Tsukishima’s gaze followed Yamaguchi, he also notices that Ennoshita is looking too. Once Yamaguchi is out of sight the blonde immediately spoke.

“Ennoshita-senpai, do you like Yamaguchi.”

“Yeah.” Ennoshita replied shortly.

Tsukishima gazed at him intensely as if he’s analyzing his every move “Is that so?” _So it is him_

“Yep.”

“Then you’re Yamaguchi’s secret admirer am I correct?”

“Nope.”

The blonde can’t believe on what he heard _WHAT?! “_ But you said you like him? _”_

“Yes,I like him, but that doesn’t mean that I’m the secret admirer, you know Tsukishima there are different kinds of like you know, for example I like Yamaguchi as a friend and kouhai.” Ennoshita responded

  _He’s bluffing_ Tsukishima thought.  “Then what about that time when you lent him your scarf and put your arms around him?”

“Wouldn’t you do the same?”

Tsukishim froze because Ennoshita is absolutely right.

“What? You thought that I was the secret admirer of his that you come early to confront me, because I lent him my scarf?”

_Man, he’s really perspective_ “No.”

“or maybe you’re just jealous?”

“Don’t assume things Ennoshita-senpai.” Said Tsukishima his voice now cold.

“Why don’t you say that to yourself Tsukki?” The black haired teen replied “Well if you’re not satisfied with my statement try checking out the handwriting to se I we have the same handwriting and you can also use that to compare the others handwriting.”

“Fine” Tsukishima grumbled.

As soon as the talk ended Yamaguchi came back with a score card in his hand.

“I got it.”

“Oh, can you please arrange it, thank you.” Ennoshita said “By the way, don’t forget that were going to eat at mcdo later.” he continued.

“I won’t.”

Tsukishima is really frustrated right now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEAH I’M FINALLY DONE WITH THIS NOW I CAN PROCEED WITH MY LIFE NOW!!!!! okay ppl this will be the end. i know it's a bit rushed(?) IDK but, hey enjoy reading

Just like Ennoshita said to Tsukishima’s dismay, he checked all of his teammates and other potential suitors that Yamaguchi has hand writing, but, none matches in which infuriates Tsukishima to no end. ‘ _What the fuck?! Why does nothing matches I thought this was the answer to my problem, good job Ennoshita-senpai._  ‘

“Tsukki what are thinking about, your face is all grumpy, but more prominent?” The blonde’s train of thought was interrupted when a certain freckled boy appeared in front of him. Tsukishima scowls at Yamaguchi

“Nothing.” He replied curtly.

“Really?” Yamaguchi was interested in his friends musing “are you sure?”

“yeah.” the blonde replied shortly, indicating that he doesn’t want to continue this conversation anymore, but when his eyes caught that the latter was carrying something he got interested.“Yamaguchi, what that your holding?”

“Oh this?” While showing the fries, some flowers and a note attached to it. “Our classmate gave it to me, he said that someone requested him to gave it to me, but, when I asked him who is it he wouldn’t tell me, said it was top secret.”

“What does it say?” the blonde inquired “I don’t know I haven’t checked it yet, I’ll just read it at lunch break.”

 

* * *

 

Lunch break came and the pair settled on the roof deck, luckily nobody was there since it was too cold to go outside. “Yamaguchi check the note now.” Tsukishima said demandingly wanting to know what’s written on the note. As the said boy read the note the only thing that came out of his mouth is a silent ‘oh...’ while his face is beet red, and this made Tsukishima’s curiosity grows stronger. “Oi Yamaguchi! What does it say?”

“w-well” the freckled boy too embarrassed to say what’s on the note gave it to Tsukishima.

**Dear Tadashi,**

**This will be the last note that I will give you, because I can’t bear to see you only from afar and this time I want to properly convey my feelings to you, I you want to meet me , go to the back of the school building after class. I’ll be waiting**

               -  **Secret Admirer**

This is the moment where Tsukishima feared most, all of his worries about the secret admirer came to rise  _what if Yamaguchi said yes? What if he doesn’t have time for me anymore? What if he thinks that he’s better off with someone caring for him and telling him he’s the most beautiful, caring and enjoyable person... someone who won’t tell him to shut up, someone encouraging him every step of the way and someone giving the world to Yamaguchi that I could not?_

His musing was cut short when he glanced at the freckled boy’s face, the said boy’s face is bright red and gazes at the paper intensely for a long period of time before he blurts out all of his feelings.

“T-tsukki! He said to meet me after class! What should I do? I’m not ready for this kind of thing, but it would be rude to not meet him. Oh my god what should I do?” Yamaguchi kept panicking rambling on and on o calm his nerves, but when he looked in Tsukishima’s eyes it pleads him to give permission to meet him.

“Do whatever you want.” He said nonchalantly not really looking at his friend’s face when he said it, because he’s afraid that his face might betray his words  _No I don’t want you to go... just stay with me._  Yamaguchi took his answer for a yes and hugged his best friend, well even though he knew Tsukishima doesn’t like physical contacts he still took the risk of hugging the blonde.

“Hey-what are you doing? Idi- Let go Yamaguchi!”

However Yamaguchi didn’t let go of the boy, instead, this only made the boy’s hug tighter “Sorry Tsukki! It’s just that I’m really excited with all the happenings that I don’t know how t let it all out!”

“Sheesh, you’re such an idiot.” Tsukishima let out an exasperated sigh but did not push Yamaguchi away, even though it hurts him to admit his jealousy over someone, he knew that it’s important to Yamaguchi and he won’t be the one spoiling it. Instead all he did was put his hand on the freckled boys head and slowly brushes his hair. Yamaguchi leans in to the touch; it’s rare for Tsukishima to let him stay this way  _I really wish that it was you sending me all of this..._

When the bell rang both boys were startled and gets up hastily “Tsukki let’s go we’re going to be late if we stay here.” He said as he extended his hand for Tsukishima to grasp “I know.” As the boy reached for Yamaguchi’s hand and stood up and head to class.

As the two are headed to class, unexpectedly Hinata and Kagayama are waiting for them. Hinata looking exited to see Yamaguchi and less for Tsukishima while Kageyama as usual looking pissed at something “What the hell took you so long?” he fumed.

“Heh~ Why? Is the king now concerned in the lives of commoners? Why are you even here your majesty?” Tsukishima questioned with a hint of mockery in his tone, but also a little curious as to why is the idiot duo waiting for them.

Before Kageyama could even speak Hinata chimes in “Don’t call him that! And we’re here because w’re Yamaguchi’s bodyguard for today!”

“What?” Yamaguchi and Tsukishima said harmoniously completely confused to Hinata's statement "Hinata, why would I need someone to guard me? It's not like I'm in danger or something." The freckled boy muses.

"Nuh-uh, Ennoshita-senpai said that your secret admirer is getting crazy for you so we formed a squad called 'Protect Yamaguchi at all cost squad' and Ennoshita is our leader, Tanaka, Noya, Kinoshita, and Narita- senpai are the senior enforcer and we're the junior enforcer and Suga, Daichi and Asahi-san are our secret weapons if anything goes wrong especially with the dean. So when someone hurts you we're gonna charge him like this!" Then Hinata proceeds to start kicking and punching in the air. Watching Hinata kick and punch made Yamaguchi smile, half of it because of how exaggerated Hinata moved and half of it is because of the warmth he felt when they show that they cared for his status in life, even though it's going out of bounds now. However, Tsukishima is not amused thinking that he can't protect Yamaguchi on his own so they formed a group, then again it's his own selfishness that made him jealous in the first place, instead he started to taunt the boy.

"Oh really? How can you even do that when you're so small?"

"Geh! You wanna fight Tsukishima?!"

"Bring it on shrimpy, last time I checked you were hinding behind the King's back." Before a fight could start Kageyama hits Hintata's head "Stop that Dumbass, we're supposed to check on them, anyway, since you look alright we're going now. Oh and by the way Tanaka and Noya-san will be checking on you after class." After that the two headed to their class together.

"What was that all about?" the blonde said

"I don't know, I'm really confused, why would I need a body guard if you're here." Yamaguchi said noncommittally, but the blonde snapped his head towards him. "What are you at Yamaguchi?" At that statement Yamaguchi is now frantically searching for a cover up "N-nothing, it's just you know, the mere sight of you keeps the bullies away, so I'm fine." _and you also protect me from them making me feel safe just being near you..._   

“Oh...”  _So that’s what he means_

Silence stretched between the two for a minute and Yamaguchi stutters out “I-I’m going to text Suga-san that I’m going to be late for practice today.”

“Oh-uh- yeah sure.” At that they parted awkwardly.

Classes came and go and it’s time for Yamaguchi to meet the so-called secret admirer. The freckled teen is getting exited as the minute pass by and he can’t help but smile, because unlike his friend it’s his first time getting a confession from someone, of course, part of him is getting anxious that it might just be a prank of some sort or that person backed out the last minute, but he shoved it all aside.

When the bell rang even though giddy from exited he still waited for Tsukishima to finish up packing his things. However, the latter took his sweet time just to stall time. “Tsukki! Hurry up!” The said boy tsked and approached “Do you want to go alone or should I go with you?”  _Take me with you..._

“can you please go with me, but I’m not sure if that’s appropriate or not, I’ve never really done this kind of thing before.” Yamaguchi said a little conflicted to his decision.

“I’ll just be at the back if you change your mind.”

“Thanks Tsukki!”

While Yamaguchi is very excited to see who’s the secret admirer. As the two went near the back the more the blonde feels torn between letting Yamaguchi to another person or just stopping there and confess his love for the boy   _Just 10 steps away..._

Tsukishima thinks about Yamaguchi having someone beside him that’s sharing words, touches and kisses and the blonde can’t stomach the idea of that  _Here goes nothing!_ As the freckle boy chats about something, Tsukishima grabs hold of his hand.

“Wait.” Stopping them from their track, his friend confused and at the same time a hint of relief cross his face. “What is it Tsukki?”

“Don’t go.”Tsukishima murmured quietly. Yamaguchi didn’t catch what Tsukishima said and asked again “Sorry Tsukki I didn’t hear that, can you repeat it?” This time Tsukishima looks him dead in the eye and said it again more firmly. “I said Don’t go.” This made Yamaguchi’s skin shiver from the intensity of Tsukishima’s voice and he continued. “I don’t want you to go okay, better jet just stay here with me, don’t go into another person, I’m right here. Tadashi...”

With the sudden confession from Tsukishima, Yamaguchi’s eyes widened and he couldn’t believe his ears when he heard those words. “Are you sure Tsukki? You’re not joking are you?”

“Yes, go out with me Tadashi.” in all seriousness. The freckled boy is now teary eyed “I can’t believe it, it’s so unreal.” He kept muttering to himself until he felt Tsukishima embraced him “So what’s your answer?” The freckled boy looks up at Tsukishima’s face, even though his voice is flat, you can’t deny the redness of the boy’s face. With that Yamaguchi hugged back and answered “Yes.”

Tsukishima closed the gap between them and they shared a small, chaste kiss. “It’s my first kiss, oh my god I’m so embarrassed” Yamaguchi admitted his face beet red.

“Then we’re even.” Tsukishima said smiling fondly at how innocent the freckled boy is. Of course, all good things must come to an end, as a new problem arises.

“Tsukki what are we going to do about my secret admirer, as much as I want to go home and cuddle right now, I want to know who is he.”

“Fine, but I’m coming and you have to reject him immediately as soon as you saw his face, got it.”

“Okay Tsukki.”he said chuckling at his lover.

As they arrived at the back, the only thing they saw is the whole volleyball team “Hey you made it!” Tanaka said.

“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!” Tsukishima practically shouted and Yamaguchi is speechless

“Well... it’s because we’re tire of seeing you two look at each other with all those puppy eyes, so we devised a plan to get you two to be together.” Ennoshita offered to answer.

“What?!” the blonde is now furious “What if it didn’t work huh?! What would you do?”

“Do you really want to know Tsukishima?” Ennoshita’s gaze is now piercing that the blonde flinched.

“Well all’s well ends well, at least you two are together now.” Suga said calming the two.

“Well now that it’s all settled and we finally coaxed Tsukishima to confess to Yamaguchi, we’re going to celebrate this by eating meat buns!” Daichi shouted

“YEAH!!!” they all cheered and ran towards the gate.

“Stupid teammates...” Is all the blonde could muster to say, when suddenly he heard a light chuckle from Yamaguchi. "Well they really got us, don't they Tsukki?" The blonde just huffed at his lover's statement "Aren't you even mad that they tricked you?"

Yamaguchi hummed thinking at the right words to answer "Well, as long as it made you confess, then it's fine."

"Shut up Yamaguchi." he said half heartedly.

"You know that's the first time you said that in a week."

"Whatever"

"Love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so for the unanswered questions in the story
> 
> -Saeko was the one who wrote all the notes and letters for yams so tsukki will never know.  
> -Tanaka and Noya together with Asahi, they were the ones who told Yams and Tsukki's classmate to put gifts on Yams table and such and hand out the fries and flowers.  
> -Well... if the plan won't work as tsukki says, enno will be the one confessing to yams, since he has the feels for the guy(he lied when Tsukki asked) and he can't stand yams being all sad, but now he's sad, but that's fine.  
> -Yes, Enno is the master mind and Suga and Daichi helped with the plan.  
> \- IDK I feel a little guilty over enno so I may or may not write enno's side we'll never know.
> 
> well, feel free to ask question if your confused.
> 
> anyways thanks for reading. love you all <3

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated, especially comments, becuz it helps us know your thoughts and fellings and you can also suggest some things. you know, it keeps us going. so in advance thank you for reading this.
> 
> -Cathy


End file.
